Utopia
by Shadowstar146
Summary: I saw something i shouldn't have seen. They're after me and I have to keep on running. If i stop i'm dead. I left them. I left that place. This is no perfect society. OC story with original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Utopia **

_Chapter 1_

_Some things are never meant to be seen…_

_It hurts. It hurts so much. All my life I've been blocked, been tampered with. They tricked me and now all I can do is run, run to who knows where. And who'd to think that it all happened in a perfect society? Well, in till I figured out what's really going on. I used to live in a place called Utopia. They claimed that it was so perfect that there was no need for a name. No crime, no need for protest, no need for money. The Titans took care of that. Everyone that lives outside Utopia wants to get in, so that they can escape the horrors of true life. But they are wrong. All of them. Wrong. I'm gonna change that. I'm going to show the world what lies beyond Utopia's Doors of Hell._

_**You hear that world? Spark's gonna get ya.**_

"_Darkness, darkness eats up the land, yet a pure white sky is above. Dreams can control one's mind. How we interpret the dreams is what makes them count." These words keep repeating in my head as I run. I don't know why. I'm surrounded by huge trees that seem as if they're stretching forever, beyond the sky's limit. The words, they don't stop. Tears flow down my face as I suddenly taste blood, but I'm not hurt. I feel pain, but no blood can be found. I don't know where I am, I don't know what I'm running from, and to make it worse there is a cliff in front of me. I stop and turn around, looking for any possible way out. I want to scream for help but it'd be no use. I'm going to die, all alone with no one to comfort me. I start to cry more, slowly backing up to the cliff. I tried to stay strong as I watch my impending doom come closer and closer. I finally screamed out as everything went black. _

"Hey, get up.", I heard a gruff familiar voice say as I tried to ignore it. I placed a pillow over my head, trying to block my brother's voice. "Go away. I'm sleeping." I muttered and tucked the blankets closer to me. "Oh really?" my brother, Stark, said with a slight grin. He walked off and I, with my early morning brain, thought he had given up but I was oh so wrong. It took him a bit but when I was about to fall back into deep sleep, I was reawaken by very cold water against my face. Jumping out of bed I yelled," Stark!" He just laughed at me and somehow began twirling the bowl he used to rudely wake me up with," C'mon Spark, you know the rule." Groaning, I slowly walked to my Victorian dresser and picked up a compact mirror, noticing how my sleek black hair was now curling up from the water. _He knows how long it takes me to get this hair like this! _I turned to glare at Stark but he was already gone. I hate the rule, the one where we have to wake up at 6 AM sharp. The Titans say that a community that wakes up in unison is a more united community. I think it's plain stupid. I sighed as I closed my mirror. No point in trying to fix my hair. So I decided to take a quick shower, which was a total lie. After my shower, I admired myself in my bathroom mirror. I made sure my red fur and brown and white spots were clean and sleek. I didn't bother with the water in my hair; I was going to leave it nice and curly. Did I mention I'm a Red Wolf? Probably not. Any who, I quickly did the rest of my morning routine, brushing my teeth and all that other stuff. Soon I was fully clothed with my training uniform and walked out my room, turning off the lights and closing the door.

The house we live in is one of the most gorgeous ones in Utopia. It seems as if it is built of nothing but gold and precious gems. Most of the floors are made of marble of some kind and the walls look as if they stretch forever, their designs made of swirls to simple and yet complex lines. As I walk down the only wooden part of this house, the stairs, I can hear the voice of my parents and the voice of the Titan that visits this house every month for our monthly check. Titans are only government. They control everything. Like how much groceries we can get per week or where we live. Yes, my family didn't want to live in a fancy house like this. We were assigned to it, just like the other 20 or so families that live lavishly like us. People don't realize this but we live in a gated community. Of course, there are no gates. That would show separation. In my eyes though, there are gates, they're just invisible. I sat on the stairs, rubbing my black and white dragon tribal tattoo. Oh, everyone that lives in a 'fancy house' has some type of marking. Mine is a tribal tattoo and my brother's is a crescent moon tattoo on the back of his neck.

As I waited on the stairs Stark came and sat by me. "What are they talking about?" I asked him. He looked at my, his eyes emotionless," Us." he replied simply. I turned to him, interested," About what?" "Something about the next level...mom doesn't seem to happy about either. She said that we were too young." Stark looked at me with a slight serious expression. "But I'm 16 and your 17. Whatever it is we should be old enough." I crossed my arms and pouted. Just as Stark was about to reply the Titan, which was a cougar with a long scar on his face, and my parents walked out the kitchen. All of them were watching us. Their stares made me want to run to my room and I could tell Stark wanted to too. "...Is everything alright?" I asked them nervously. My mother nodded sadly and plastered a smile on her face. The Titan was the total opposite, grinning at us. He clapped his hands together and spoke," Congratulations! You two have completed your training. It's time for the next step. You will now begin to train to be the next generation of Titans!" I couldn't help but drop my jaw and I could hear Stark growl quietly. We knew this day would come, but not so soon.

**( I know this chapter is short and this is only the beginning. Trust me, future chapters will be much longer. Tell me what you think! I need improvments. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Utopia**

_Chapter 2_

I never wanted to be a Titan. I wanted to live a normal life but I knew that never could happen the day my family moved here. I wasn't born in Utopia. The Titans invited us to live here and my parents took that opportunity. Such occasion is very rare. There are only three ways you can live in Utopia. The first way is you can be born as a Utopian. Second, you can be invited. Finally, you can pay to get in and that is truly expensive. Utopia is strange. They have their own language. Titans say that we have to learn this language so we can not be influenced by the outside world. I still remember how to speak my native language, but I probably wouldn't have a fluent conversation with it.

As soon as the Titan left, I jumped up and ran to my room, slamming the door. Tears were slowly trailing down my face as I flopped into my bed. I didn't want to be a Titan. I don't want to follow their life style. _Stupid training_, I thought. _How come I was chosen for this!_ The training my brother and I took was a special class at our school. Only those who had a marking somewhere on our bodies took that class. No one seemed to notice except Stark and I. We usually sat together. Neither of us wanted to take that class but we were forced to. The school said we needed that class to continue our education and we never questioned about it. The class involved government topics along with military strategies and battle training. There was also one special mini class that l only three of us took. My brother, I, and a close friend of ours, Sakura, took that class. We all had something that no one else in the school has powers. Stark has the ability to control darkness and light itself, Sakura can control plants and can make them grow at will, and I can control air and wind. Our teacher was a high ranking Titan. She would watch everything we do and write it down and I mean everything. I find it strange how no one could actually teach us how to use our powers, yet there she was. I think she's just a big O' spy.  
As I cried into my cheetah print pillow, I heard a faint knock on the door and automatically knew it was my mother. "Come in." I said sobbing through my pillow. I heard a faint squeak as my mother entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her. I slowly lifted my head as she gently stroked my hair," Spark, neither of us wanted this to happen but we have no choice-" I quickly cut her off," No choice? No choice?! I should be able to do what I want to do and being a Titan is sure not it!", I yelled, my sadness quickly turning into anger. My mother sighed and placed her hands in her lap," I know it's not fair honey. But I can't change anything." I cried again, my sadness swelling up inside me like a sponge with water," How come you didn't have to become a Titan?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes shone brightly as if she was still a teenager," Because I was in love with you're father. You know Titans aren't allowed to marry. Besides, I wasn't born here remember?" I nodded, sighing heavily as she pulled me into her arms," Spark, it will be alright. You're brother will be there for you and you're father and I will also be here." I looked up at her and she gave me her warm, motherly smile that just seems to melt all my sadness away. I bursted into tears and wrapped my arms around her tightly, crying onto her yellow and green sundress she was wearing. She whispered softly to me and gently rocked us back and fourth. I haven't been cradled like that in years. I'm definitely not telling Stark.  
After a few minutes of crying, rocking, and tear wiping, my mother left me to let my thoughts swirl without her advice. I laid flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. I began to wonder about other cities. I really haven't heard about many, except for Mobius. Is it beautiful like Utopia? Is it as safe? Do the people there get to choose their lives...? That last question stuck to me as I eventually feel asleep. I don't know how long I had slept in till I woke up. I laid there for quite some time before I got off my tear soaked bed and walked to my dresser mirror. _I look horrible! , _I yelled to myself in my head. I quickly grabbed my makeup bag and did a quick touch up on my face. I don't like make up, at least not to the point to where my face is made up of nothing but the stuff...like some girls I seen walking around. I just find it unnecessary. I quietly walked out my room and into the hallway. I checked to see if anyone was around and when I saw the coast was clear, I darted back into my room. I opened my window and sighed happily as the fresh air wafted into my room. _It's windy today. Perfect! _I took one last look into my room and jumped strait out my window, landing with a soft thud on the too perfect grass. Making sure no one saw me, I darted into Utopia's only forest that we luckily lived next to. Using my powers, I made the whole forest wave in the wind. I laughed to myself, glad to be away from that wretched city. I began to run, running as fast as I could. I've done this so many times, yet this time it felt different… like I'd come home different. I shook my head, getting rid of that thought. Eventually I came to Utopia's grand walls. This massive wall surrounds the city. There's only one way in and one way out. There are guards about every 50 feet, but to tell you the truth they're very Lazy. So lazy, you see some of them passed out on the ground sometimes. The wall is super high. I don't know how high. I just know it's high. It is smooth with no cracks or edges. They think no one can get out of this place, but I can. I grinned in anticipation. I began to slowly walk out of the forest, rubbing my dragon tattoo. Then, like I always do, I made a huge gust of wind, making all the guards fall. I ran out and jumped up. With a flash of light, I was soon over the wall, riding on Hado, my dragon. _Oh I just love my tattoo! _I laughed as the two of us flew farther from the white walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Utopia**

_Chapter 3_

**A quick note before you read this chapter. Dots in this chapter (...) mean a word is being put out. The character is still saying the word; it's just not being understood. I'd tried to make it as easy as possible to understand. Thanks to all that reviewed! **

Hours passed since we flew over Utopia's walls. My family probably isn't worried about me. They know better than to worry.

"I don't know where we are...do you?" I asked Hado who was keeping watch beside me.

Hado looked at me, shook his head, and looked back at the scenery. I love Hado. He's my pet dragon, sort of. The tribal dragon tattoo is where he comes from. I can summon him when I need to. He's always at my side. I smiled at him and scratched his black scales. His red eyes turned from seriousness to amusement as his tail swished back and fourth like a puppy. Hado is a beautiful, err, handsome dragon. I looked at him for the millionth time, admiring his pitch black scales that complimented his yellow spines that were around his eyes and tail tip. I turned to his feathery four wings that have red primary feathers. I began to rub his wavy red stripe that began from neck to tail tip. His glowing red eyes looked at me and he opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth that could kill within an instant. Hado's wings gave a happy flap and his white horns and back spines rubbed against the tree he sat near. He rolled over to his back, his only two legs flapping in the air as I began to rub his tickle spot. His snake like body began to make the air dusty. I stopped and sat down laughing at him.

" Silly dragon, you're supposed to scare, not roll around in the dirt!" I joked. He got up on his two feet and snorted.

**"You started it!"** he said in his dragon language.

The cool thing about having a dragon, they can teach you things no one else can, and of course, the flying. I'm the only one who can talk to Hado, so his secrets are my secrets and my secrets are his...which isn't the best. I remember that I told him about a crush I had and he has never let that go, to this date.

I looked around the wooded area, the sun beginning to set. My blue and white training uniform was dirty; the short blue track shorts were dotted with dusty flecks of dirt. I shrugged. I didn't like the outfit anyway, to tight. I turned to Hado. He was asleep. _Lazy thing,_ I thought and giggled to myself. I looked up into the sky, smiling at the beautiful sunset colors. I closed my brown eyes, taking in nature that Utopia fails to have when I suddenly heard a stick snap. I immediately jumped to my feet. Hado took a much slower approach, yawning, then stretching, finally getting up on his feet in a alert position.

"I would of been dead by the time you finished with your napping ritual.", I whispered to him.

He gave me a look that said, **"Seriously, now?"** I was about to sit back down when I heard another stick break and a word I could not understand.

"Hado," I whispered," Change back to tattoo form."

"**But! Fiiiine."** There was a quick flash before my dragon tattoo was back on my arm.

I began to scan the area, my eyes darting back and fourth trying to locate any movement. My entire body stiffened when I saw a blade shine in the sunset rays. I began to back away slowly; my dragon tattoo began to ache. _No Hado._ The blade soon was in full view, along with a tan puma holding its hilt. I stared at him, eyes wide. He stared back at me with a calm expression. His fur was the most unusual I have seen yet. His muzzle was navy blue along with tip of his tail and paws. Brownish blonde hair almost covered his eyes. Oh his eyes, I though with a quiet gasp. He had these deep…deep sea blue eyes. My eyes couldn't look away from them. It was like as if I was in a trance. The puma's eyes looked like they were reflecting off the sea. I examined my encounter some more. He was wearing an orange shirt, tattered jeans, and black Timberland boots. He was also wearing a blue trident around his neck and a matching watch on his wrist. My eyes diverted back to his eyes again. His lips moved, but I couldn't understand him. He took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I growled at him. The unidentified puma tilted his head to the side as I said that, taking another step to me. My dragon tattoo felt like it was on fire now. Hado really wanted to tear this guy to shreds if not leave him a good burnt scar.

I placed my hand over my tattoo when he said something I could understand," Are you okay?" His voice was deep and gruff. He was probably tired. I nodded.

He smiled widely," So you…understand me?!" Those were the only words I heard as I looked at him puzzled. He kept rambling on in till he noticed my expression.

"I can't understand you." I said as he tilted his head again. He walked over to me and my ears went flat against my head. He stopped and raised his hands in surrender. Then he threw his sword in to the forest.

" I won't hurt you." he said to me softly, cracking a grin. I stared at him before relaxing a bit. He smiled at me.

"Where…you from?" ,he asked.

I looked at him cautiously, "Utopia..."

This time he didn't tilt his head. He opened his mouth in surprise," Utopia", he repeated, staring at me like a wolf at a fresh piece of meat. I blushed slightly and he grinned more at me.

"You...away?" I didn't understand him. He waited a few moments before sighing. I looked at him and said my name in his language.

"Spark." The puma looked at me, confused.

"M-my name is Spark." I tried to tell him, the words not rolling off my tongue right with my Utopian accent.

"Jayce. I'm Jayce." He held out his hand. I only stared at it.

He quickly pulled it away. _I looked rude not shaking his hand!_ I looked up and noticed that the sky colors left and the starry night had replaced them. A gust of wind blew and this time it wasn't from me. Thunderclouds could be seen from the distance and they were rolling in fast. Jayce looked in the direction that my eyes were focused on. When he saw the dark clouds he placed his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. He then turned his head to me and smiled.

"Utopia is far away ain't it? Why...you stay...me? I know..." I quickly cut him off by shaking my quickly, the wind picking up fast. I didn't have much time. He stared at me.

"You...no ride." , Jayce said.

I just smiled at him. " I'll b-be fine."

Jayce held out his hand and before he had anytime to say anything the thunderclouds were upon us. They brought with them heavy rain. I jumped slightly as the rain poured on us. Jayce didn't seem bothered by the rain water. My hair began to curl even more. _Greeeaaaaaaat_, I thought growling slightly. When I looked back at Jayce he was face to face with me, holding a Greek styled shield above us as a substitute umbrella. Where he got it from, I may never know.

"You sure?" he asked again, a bit more serious," Because a pretty girl like you...have to deal...weather like this."

I blushed furiously and he smirked at my reaction. I shook my head trying to get rid of my blush. I stepped away from him, back into the pouring rain.

" Th-thank you, but I h-have to go back." I looked at his wonderful sea blue eyes before running off. I turned back to look at him once, his hair plastered to his face, his shield at his side as he watched me go.

I ran for a while, soaked to the bone before calling Hado back. We weren't stupid, so we flew above to storm clouds. Hado kept asking me about Jayce eventually bringing up the crush I told him about a long time ago. I could not stop blushing and I defiantly could not stop thinking about his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw little fish swimming in those gorgeous eyes of his. _Did I just say that...or think that!_ I thought to myself. Hado looked back at me as we flew over Utopia's Grand Wall.

**"You okay Spark? Or are you just thinking about you new boyfriend?" **I punched Hado's back.

" I AM NOT!" I yelled, thinking that the whole city could hear me.

**"Suuuure"**, he grinned. After all these years of being with Hado, I did not know dragons could grin.

Soon Hado landed on our roof and he changed to his small hatchling form. He is so cute when he does. He was perched on my shoulder, like those parrots on pirate movies.

"You are so adorable!" I cooed to him. He growled at me and all I could do was laugh. I carefully climbed my wet body through my window, closing it slowly so it wouldn't make much noise. I could hear my brother playing Fur Elise on the piano, the famous song that Beethoven wrote. I began to hum to the melody, taking off my wet clothes. Hado was being immature again.

**" Ugh, warn me next time!"** He said in his little hatchling voice, tucking his head into my pillows.

I laughed," You don't like what you see?"

**"NO! Why would you ask something as crazy as that! I'm your dragon, not the next door peeping Tom!"**

I laughed again," Liar." He growled and looked at me, only to make his whole face flush a deep red. He dove back into the pillows.

**"Put some clothes on woman!"** he yelled through the pillows. I giggled and began looking through my dresser for my favorite pajamas. Replacing all my wet clothes with fresh replacements, I twirled in my silky pajamas. It was white with small blue roses and blue lining. I rubbed the cloth between my fingers, smiling at the smooth silky texture. I hadn't realized that the piano music had stopped and when I turned to my door, Stark was staring at the door way, a slight angry expression on his face.

" Where were you?" He asked me, closing the door.

I jumped before I replied, "Out. And stop jumping out of nowhere. It scares the crap out of me." I simply replied, combing through my hair. Stark looked at my soaked clothing then at Hado who was knocked out on my bed.

"Again, where were you?" He asked again, glaring at me slightly.

"I was outside. You know, the place of fresh air and trees..." Stark cut me off.

" I know that. You need to be careful. The Titans are going to watch us even more closely now." I shrugged as I walked to my bed, his yellow eyes watching my every step.

"Forget the Titans. They're a stupid government. And how come they are everywhere and no one seems to notice here? The Titans can go fall in a dark hole and never come out." I said to him. Stark sighed and leaned against the wall.

" Why don't you like them, Spark? All they're trying to do is make sure were safe and..." He soon cut himself off when he saw me glaring at him.

" They control our lives! They tell us how much food we get, where we live. We live inside a freaking circle with no way out!" I lied about the last part.

"Spark...I know you hate this as much as I do but we have to become Titans. It's what we trained for." I couldn't look at my brother. _How could say that. Why can't he fight along my side?_ Stark had sat next to me on my bed, looking at Hado briefly.

" Uh, the dragon. Why is it sleeping on your bed?" I looked at my sleeping Hado from the corner of my eye.

" HE. He is tired."

"From what?" Stark asked. I stayed quiet. I couldn't tell him about our little encounter. Stark stared at me for a couple me seconds before standing up again.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I stiffened as he said that. _He... doesn't want me to get hurt. Stark never says that! _I turned to look at Stark who was walking out the door.

"Don't forget. We go to the capital tomorrow to start our Titan training." Then he left. I sighed and flopped onto my back, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. _Somebody, take me away from this life! _I cried my self to sleep that night, dreaming about a crystal clear sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Utopia**

_Chapter 4 _

**Thanks to Jayfire6 for letting me use Jayce in this story! You're awesome. ^-^ **

_I don't know this place..._  
_**  
**__**I was standing before a beautiful crystal clear sea. I've been having this same dream for the past three days, but something had changed. My past dreams have never had a beach as beautiful as this. I turned around, expecting to see Jayce like always, but this time he wasn't there. I gasped, taking a step back. The pure white sand filled around my bare feet. In front of me...was me but dirty and covered in blood. The other me's clothes were ripped in several places. Her eyes were dull and life less. The worst was that she...I was standing in a pool of her blood.**_

_Wait... my blood!_

_**I looked down and saw that we were connected by a small strip of rope that was covered in my blood. Small drips of blood fell from the rope and made small puddles in the sand. I couldn't look away. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out.**_

_Move Spark, move!_

_**I didn't. The other me's eyes widened, the emotion turning from pain and lifeless to terrify. I manage to turn around and my eyes widened just as much as the other me's, our eyes looking identical. There was Jayce standing behind me, his hands covered in my blood. I felt my heart stop and managed my eyes to look back as the rope between the other me and I suddenly became soaked in my blood and was making waterfalls of my blood fall into the sand. That's when the other Spark dropped into the ground, lifeless. All the blood began to get swept into the ever growing waves. Then the beautiful sea turned to a bloody red, the red waves washing against our feet. Jayce slowly grinned at me and I screamed.**_

* * *

"That was the worst nightmare ever." I groaned to myself in the dark. It's probably been about an hour or two since my sweaty awakening. Since then I've been staring at my ceiling, trying to calm myself down. Turns out, I screamed in my sleep. Luckily, Hado had managed to cover my face with a pillow. He didn't get the best thank you. He'll have a nasty bruise for a while.

**"Spark, you can be an ass sometimes."**Hado growled beside me. He was rubbing his cheek bone where I had rudely punched him when I woke up from my nightmare.

"Hey, I was the one who woke up to a pillow being pressed into my face!" I retorted, crossing my arms and looking at the dragon.

Hado glared at me and I shrunk back a little, even in his hatchling form, Hado's anger can still be freighting.

**"Why don't you look at it from my point of view? If you get punched in the face severely, you can go to the hospital and every thing will be fine. But me? I put one claw into a hospital and everyone will either scream and run away or try to shoot me and turn me in so they can become famous..."**Hado's anger soon turned to sadness and his little wings went limp and fell against his body. I don't like showing sympathy for him, because it shows him my weak spot, but I couldn't help it this time. I grabbed Hado and pulled him into my lap. Usually he'd quickly jump out and yell something like, "What are you doing, woman?!" Not this time.

I whispered to him, "Don't worry, one day you'll get to roam around without people trying to kill you or run away from you." He closed his eyes and sighed.

**"When will that ever happen? I'm not supposed to exist."**Hado mumbled, tucking his face closer to his body I sighed and looked out the window.

"If that's true then why are you here, right now, sitting in my lap, Hado?" I paused trying to find the right words," Dragons exist, you exist. Maybe the reason why people are so scared of you is that they are afraid of the truth." Hado looked up at me when I said that. He had an expressionless face.

**"And what is the truth?"**he asked.

"That fake is fact." I said simply. He seemed to understand.

**"Maybe one day..."**He muttered and placed his head on my lap, quickly falling asleep.

I didn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

By the time breakfast came and went, I still could not stop thinking about Jayce. And the worst is that when Hado is back on my arm as my tattoo he can hear all my thoughts. He was worse then your annoying little brother who secretly went through your diary.

**"Oh his sexy, gorgeous eyes! His amazing body! His lips that I just want to melt into!"**Hado used his impression of my voice as he said that. We were walking to school and he was flying beside me still in his hatchling form. I blushed terribly.

"I do not sound like that and I DEFINITELY did not say that." I told him with a hint of a growl in my voice. He laughed.

**"Oh really? That's not what I heard. Spark, you're obsessing over a guy you barely know! Soon you're gonna have a shrine, and then you're gonna start stalking him, maybe even force him into marriage!" **He paused as he watched me blushed madly with a scowl. He grinned.

**"Face it Spark, you're in loooooooove!"**

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH JAYCE!" I quickly covered my mouth.  
_  
__Great, I sound like those girls in the movies who think they aren't in love when it's obvious that they are. I sighed quietly to myself, Note to self: stop watching romance comedies._

I turned to Hado and gave him the meanest scowl I could make. Hado laughed hard. It took everything in me to not smack him into the ground.

**"Believe what you want Spark, but you're obviously blind to the truth."**He left it at that and then flashed away, back as a tattoo on my arm.

As I walked to the meeting spot where I meet up with Sakura and my brother before school, I began to let my thoughts drift away.  
_  
__What if Hado was right? What if I really am in love with Jayce? And Why is there a creepy guy watching me?_

I quickly stopped as I realized what I just thought. I turned my head slightly to the left, watching the person who was about 50 feet away from me. Hado suddenly sent a thought to me.

_**Spark I got a bad feeling about that guy... I think he's been following you for a while.**_**  
**  
I thought back to him,_ now you tell me._

I didn't want to take any chances so a darted off. I only looked back once and I only caught a glimpse of the stalker who had tan fur and a torn ear.

_Wait, is that?!_

* * *

I didn't want to think about it so I just kept running in till I finally see Sakura and Stark sitting impatiently on a bench. Stark was the first to yell at me.

"Where were you?!" Stark growled as I walked up to the two.

"Everywhere but here." I told him with slight laugh.

Stark glared at me and I sighed," Look I'm sorry."

That's when Sakura blurted out," The Titans know what you did!"

"Sakura!" Stark looked at her with a slight worried expression. I just stayed quiet and whispered, "Know about what?"

Stark turned to me and sighed," The Titans… know about you escaping past the Grand Walls…they're going to find you...and do terrible things…"

I stood there, staring at the two before I bared my fangs at both of them," Now you tell me?!"

"Stark just learned this morning, Spark!" Sakura said defensively. Stark nodded,

"As I was walking to here to meet up with you two, a Titan walked over to me. We greeted each other, of course, because we have to by law. Anyways, he began talking about the Grand Wall and asking something about you every minute or so. I finally caught on and thanked him for the conversation."

He stared at me, waiting for my reaction, but all I could do was grin,

"You were worried about me! That's it isn't it?!" I giggled and he frowned,

"This isn't a joke, Spark! You have to be careful, otherwise-" I cut him off by saying,

" Blah blah this, blah blah that, who cares Stark! We are a Utopian society, hence the name, Utopia. They can't torture me, it's against the law. Heck, we don't even have a jail or prison! So stop worrying okay? I'll be fine." I told him with a smile.

Stark looked at Sakura who looked at him. It seemed like they want to tell me something but held back.

"Are you guys not telling me something?" I asked slowly.

"No!" Sakura blurted out, then said it again slowly," No, we are not hiding anything, Spark. Now let's go to school before we are late."

At once we all turned and began walking to the school. As always my mind drifted off again. There is one thing I absolutely, positively know about Sakura. She's a terrible liar.

**Author note: I've been really busy lately and FINALLY found some time to finish this chapter. Hopefully, I can fit another one in before Christmas. If not Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
